Teorías de Amores Villanos
by JC Soph
Summary: Cuando el dueño de la empresa mas grande para villanos y su leal cientifico e inventor abren paso a la curiosidad, se dan cuenta que su compañía no es para nada desagradable. Ni el competente doctor Flug ni su despiadado demonio de jefe, Black Hat, podrán detener el profundo anhelo que llevan en sus solitarios corazones y su enorme deseo de compartir la danza del amor juntos.
1. Espresso

Una taza de espresso sin azúcar reposaba encima de un delicado posavasos de tela color blanco, al costado unas alborotadas manos cubiertas en guantes amarillos yacían agitando papeles, deslizandolas una por una, pareciese buscando una gran suma de dinero extraviado. El doctor miraba aturdido las hojas llenas de grafito y escrituras que solo él entendía, era un desorden que sólo _él_ mismo podía entender.

Aquellas hojas manchadas lo cansaban insoportablemente, le hacía imposible su propia comunicación, muy parecido a la forma en que este delicado personaje se relacionaba con los demás. Delicado, complejo, misterioso, pero bello e inteligente a los ojos de los que llegaban a descifrar semejante jeroglífico. Era un lienzo en blanco ya manchado por el desprecio a la sociedad y a los héroes del bien.

A un rincón de aquella mesa de caoba, un pequeño papel que articulaba un nombre: Dr. Flug.

Así pues, el personaje a menudo se movía con descuido, llevaba una bolsa de papel y unos googles encima que cubrían por completo su enigmático rostro.

Tenía puesto un polo azul con diseño infantil de un avión partido en dos, jeans azules y cómodos sneakers rojos, encima lo cubría una impecable bata de médico color blanco.

-Te necesito ahora, ¿si? aparece por favor.- Suplicó a su montón de papeleo como si de un niño se tratase, tomó aire antes de agacharse debajo de su mesa, su mirada cambió de preocupación y desdicha a sorpresa y alegría, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que entre otro montón de artículos se encontraba lo que estaba buscando: era un esquema detallado y perfectamente calculado para su último invento, una caja musical que transmitía audios sensoriales complejos mediante un disfraz de melodías tiernas con el objetivo de excavar la más profunda conciencia de las mentes de bien y bondad, y manejar sus propios principios en su contra. Su esquema estaba muy bien sintetizado, su producto estéticamente armonioso, era un toque perfectamente maléfico a las cajas musicales suecas datados en el s. XVIII.

El joven doctor solo tenía que borrar algunos apuntes y garabatos de más, luego revisar si su producto contaba con todas las funciones y condiciones cual como las apuntó en sus hojas.

Ya eran casi las 3 de la mañana, hora en que todo espíritu malévolo salía a "perturbar las mentes humanas más débiles y asustadizas por diversión". Siendo así, Flug sabía muy bien a donde se tenía que dirigir.

Salió por la puerta principal de su laboratorio, caminó con cautela por los pasillos de la oscura mansión en donde se encontraba, miró precavido por ambos lados si no lo estaban observando para luego quitarse la bolsa que cubría su rostro. Dio un fuerte respiro de alivio y sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, acomodando sus googles y sosteniendo sin cuidado su producto y papeles.

Estaba tan agradecido de no tener un rostro humano, le encantaba su apariencia casi alienígena. Su anatomía interior era humana, pero su rostro asemejaba casi perfectamente a un pequeño pulpo Dumbo color naranja. Aquel experimento para cambiar su afeminado rostro no fue un éxito pero sí fue una dicha poder verse de otra forma totalmente distinta a la que nació, más aún sabiendo lo feliz que estaba de no ser misgenerizado de nuevo desde aquel incidente.

Mientras caminaba por la larga alfombra, realizó aquellos ejercicios de respiración habituales que siempre hace antes de enfrentar la parte más difícil de su día.

Solo tardó unos minutos en llegar a las enormes puertas que abrían paso a la oficina de su jerarca. Giro los ojos con desden al ver que la entrada se encontraba semi-abierta y cubrió su rostro con la bolsa de papel anteriormente retirada, las puertas que se encontraban frente suyo eran puertas grandes.. y tan grises como el corazón del dueño de aquella habitación.

En la distancia se podía escuchar un ronco tarareo de alegría. _Curioso._

Tocó la puerta antes de empujar delicadamente con su espalda y ojeó con cuidado, cerciorándose de que aquel ser misterioso le diera una señal de aprobación antes de entrar. La habitación carecía de luz pero tenía varios orbes luminosos de espíritus flotando en ella.

-¡NO TENGO TODA LA NOCHE!- Gritó una voz casi bordando a lo endemoniado, la puerta se abrió de golpe y miles de fantasmas salieron disparadas de aquellas esferas de luz, chillaban burlonamente al de rostro encubierto de papel mientras se huían de la mansión, esa era su señal para ingresar a la oficina.

El menor rápidamente giró su cuerpo y corrió hasta quedar al frente del escritorio de su señor, en tan solo segundos su respiración y pulso se agitaron, como si de kilómetros recorridos se tratase.

El personaje que se encontraba allí enfrente estaba oculto en la penumbra, se visualizaba la parte trasera del sofá donde este se encontraba sentado, en una esquina de aquel se podía ver asomándose un gorro negro adornado con una cinta roja granate, luego una sonrisa tan puntiaguda como sus verdes colmillos. Aquellos colmillos despistaban la tranquilidad de cualquiera, y el científico podía jurar que era más como un fluorescente entre la oscuridad.

-J-j-je..j-jefecito...que- que gusto...verlo contento.

-Pero claro que sí idiota, es una noche tormentosa.- Dijo girando un poco su asiento, los rayos y fuerte luz de la luna llena no hacían nada para iluminar su espectral figura.- ¿Encantadora, no crees? La noche es toda una doncella despiadada. Sería una desgracia que alguien… como TÚ comprenderás... no tuviera un techo en el cual dormir esta noche.- Amenazó para luego reirse vilmente de su subordinado.

-¿Yo? Ay que gracioso que está en esta linda noche jefe-cito.- Flug tragó saliva y se sentó en la pequeña silla ubicada al frente del escritorio de su superior, acomodando sus bocetos, un plano y el producto final en ella.

-Comienza que me hago viejo.- El inmortal ordenó burlonamente, y con esto el doctor prosiguió a explicar su invento.

-Es un artefacto hecho de roble y metal que sirve para manipular el subconsciente heróico, maniobrando señales psicológicas directo al oído de nuestro contrincante, luego al cerebro en donde las señales tra-

-Utiliza MENOS palabras, ¿quieres? - Gruñó el demonio, giró su silla para visualizar a su subordinado por completo y salir de la penumbra que lo ocultaba. Era la hora favorita de este ser, pero también era la hora de supervisar el trabajo de, _desgraciadamente_ , su más competente subordinado.

Allí yacía el ser de las tinieblas, sentado en un cómodo sofá giratorio de terciopelo y forro escarlata, nada más que el dueño de la organización más grande de artefactos para villanos del mundo en su sofisticada gabardina y conjunto negro+escarlata, ahora cruzado de piernas y sosteniendo con ambas manos una taza de espresso sin azúcar.

Black Hat.


	2. Reloj

La creación del científico era nada más que uno de los cientos de inventos que desarrolló para aquella organización en la cual por desdicha Flug trabajaba día y noche sin mucho reposo.

El joven inhaló hondo, preocupado de ser lo más acertado con su superior. -Transmite mensajes subliminales, ahm.. que convierten a héroes en villanos, jefecito.

-¡Hasta que por fin hablas claro, idiota!- Black Hat se encontraba cansado, realmente sentía la desdicha de no tener el conocimiento necesario para crear sus propios inventos y venderlos él solo, tenía que contratar a una escoria humana para hacer el trabajo complicado.- Muéstrame cómo funciona, y recuerda que no me impresionan tus rebuscadas palabras.

-N-nada más, ehm...- El doctor apretó sus manos juntas en puño, tratando lo posible de contenerse de decir algo sin primero pensarlo dos veces.

-Flug, para hoy.- Refunfuñó mostrando sus afilados colmillos al doctor, el cual ya se encontraba temblando de los nervios.

-S-se-..señor..mi señor, tendría que..probarlo.- Tragó saliva y acarició su brazo avergonzado. -Con un héroe.

-Bien. ¿Necesitas un héroe?

Su soberbio acompañante se levantó bruscamente de su sillón, golpeando su taza de café contra la mesa. El doctor brincó del susto ante la fuerza del mayor, otro material de taza ya se hubiese roto en mil pedazos.

Black Hat sacó una libreta de su gabardina para luego lanzarla frente a su mesa, se remangó un brazo y amenazó.

\- Quiero ver tu "brillante" mente solucionando este conflicto en unos...déjame pensar. - Miró su reloj y Flug no dudó en levantar una ceja al observar tal majestuosa reliquia, era un modelo Rolex de los años XX, lo observó por un momento para luego volver en sí al escuchar a su jefe.- ...7, minutos.

-¿¡C-cómo!? - Aquel joven miró la libreta al frente suyo. Con detenimiento vió que no era cualquier libreta. "Héroes a destruir" decía allí en letras doradas.

El pobre resopló muy ansiosamente, tartamudeaba algunas cosas inaudibles mientras empezaba a caminar en círculos, una mano a su frente como tratando de sostenerse de algo, la otra mano haciendo varios gestos de los que Black Hat entendía como derrota.

-Tu dime, doctor. -Respondió el ser oscuro con una sonrisa burlona, se reclinó de nuevo en su asiento y muy arrogantemente recostó sus pies en la mesa. Su afán de opacar a su acompañante había funcionado a la perfección como siempre, y ya estaba preparando en su mente la forma en que él iba a castigar la insuficiencia de su afanoso muchacho. Era algo que no le salía para nada mal, y lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

El de traje negro decidió tomar un sorbo de su café y observar su reloj, solo había pasado un minuto por lo que decidió quedarse a ver como las manijas de este se movían lentamente al cruel destino del humano.

"Y solo falta esperar" pensó.


	3. Melodía

Flug no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar o reflexionar sus capacidades, solo le quedaba actuar. Sabía la respuesta pero odiaba tener que ser apresurado. Miró a su jefe con incredulidad pero sabía muy bien que la criatura que tenía al frente no iba a dar compasión si este no le mostraba resultados.

Tomó la libreta y rápidamente la abrió, tomando cualquier número de referente, nisiquiera leyó el nombre y solo se produjo a sostener muy temblorosamente el teléfono de la compañía. Pensaba que allí mismo moriría, pero al no tener ningún gesto negativo de Black Hat, prosiguió con lo suyo.

Lentamente sostuvo la caja musical y la llevó al costado de la reliquia de teléfono, sus manos temblorosas marcaron el número que había elegido al azar, rogando por que alguien conteste su maldito celular.

Cerró sus ojos y dio un fuerte respiro, no sabía en que se estaba metiendo ni si su invento pudiese funcionar a tan larga distancia. No esperaba que Black Hat le diera tal reto en tan poco tiempo y mucho menos que se involucre con un héroe.

Habían muchos peligros en lo que estaba realizando en esos instantes y dudaba mucho que a su jefe le conste.

Miró al de gorro negro con los ojos bien abiertos, esperando a que se diera cuenta o respondiese, lo miraba cada vez más calmado. No se notaba molesto ni afligido, solo calmado y recostandose, tomando una taza de café… todo era el mismísimo infierno, tener que estar atrapado con una criatura tan perversa y poderosa, no saber qué hacer ni obtener ninguna reacción positiva. Flug se desmoronaba y partía en dos por cumplir con todos sus caprichos, ¿y él qué? Ni gracias le daba. Era su trabajo pero un "gracias" o un "me gusta tu creación", tal vez un "hiciste un buen trabajo" no estaría mal, ¿era tanto pedir aprobación que siempre le habían negado? ¿o es que no se lo merece?.

El teléfono seguía timbrando y de pronto, una voz fuerte rompió el silencio.

-¿¡QUIÉN RAYOS LLAMA A ESTA HORA?!

Black Hat de golpe escupió el café que estaba por engullir en su garganta, soltando su taza al piso. Flug sostuvo con mucha fuerza el teléfono como si de su vida se tratase y rogó a todos los demonios del inframundo que esta oportunidad no se le escape, desesperadamente trajo consigo su experimento. Los dos conmocionados varones conocían esa voz, aquel era Eugene Gar, administrador y fundador de la Plaza Lakewood Turbo donde toda mercancía para superhéroes era distribuida desde hace años. Aquel hombre era poderoso financieramente y tenía unos cientos de contactos que dejaban en ridículo la pequeña libreta telefónica de super-héroes utilizada para ubicarlo.

El muchacho nervioso tomó un respiro de alivio, tocó la caja musical muy lentamente pero con tal dureza que rápido sintió su muñeca dolorida. Una gota de sudor recorrió su cuello mientras su jefe miraba la escena con unos ojos bien abiertos y la boca perpleja, el ente se sostenía a ambos brazos de su sillón y muy cuidadosamente se iba acercando más y más al teléfono que sostenía tan ansioso doctor.

Black Hat no podía creerlo, de verdad estaba apunto de realizar un acto verdaderamente arriesgado. _Demasiado arriesgado._ El esperaba que el joven haga una tontería como llamar a un héroe e invitarlo a la mansión o simplemente omitir la libreta y suplicar por su vida, pero no fue así. Este humano inservible se estaba poniendo en total riesgo al jugarse las cartas de su propio trabajo y compañía, algo que el demonio no esperaba ver en ninguno de sus subordinados a lo largo de todos sus años.

Tampoco pudo evitar lo mucho que esto lo emocionaba. Era peligroso, vil…¿jugar con la mente de un héroe? Sucio, descarado…era ciertamente maligno. Pero sobretodo, era un acto _riesgoso y despiadado_.


	4. Inspección

-Vaya…-El señor Gar contestó al finalizar de escuchar la canción preparada por el inventor.- Muchas gracias por la linda tonada, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

-Black Hat Organization. -Flug respondió tranquilamente, ya se pudo relajar al notar que su experimento era todo un éxito. Tomó un lapicero de su bolsillo y sin cuidado se preparó para rallar los planos de su invento con nueva información.

-Es todo un placer, quiero 50 caj-no, mejor _100 cajas_ de su mercancía más peligrosa para el día de mañana, y permítame depositar el costo de la mercancía ahora mismo en su cuenta bancaria ¿quieren?.

Muy triunfantemente el doctor recostó el auricular en su hombro, se dedicó a pedir los datos del héroe y apuntarlos con rapidez mientras Black Hat solo lo observaba con mucho interés y detenimiento.

El demonio lo miraba detenidamente. ¿Desde cuando Flug se convirtió tan audaz?. ¿Era producto de no dormir desde hace días?. ¿Tal vez de no comer mucho?. Lo notaba tan delgado como siempre pero algo en él se veía distinto. Se veía como todo un campeón recibiendo su medalla, y aquello no era nada malo, hasta sentía orgullo de verlo trabajar tan audazmente. Tanto así que..espera, ¿orgullo? ¿por una criatura humana? no, por supuesto que no, él sólo hubiese podido sabotear cualquier compañía hace mucho, simplemente no lo hizo porque hubiera causado un alboroto demasiado complicado para su gusto.

Casi al terminar, el doctor tomó la pantalla táctil de operaciones que siempre lleva en un bolsillo de su bata y se dispuso a mandar los productos que le pedía el cliente junto al depósito de su dinero en la cuenta de la compañía, una sonrisa muy satisfactoria escapaba del rostro de su jerarca.

Culminando, Flug se despidió educadamente y sintió un alivio desbordante, y muchas ansias de ver la reacción de su jefe al hacer tan buen trabajo. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y miró a Black Hat con la emoción de una quinceañera apunto de recibir su vestido, manos tapando su boca y destellos en los ojos.

Black Hat parpadeó perplejo ante la "asquerosa" reacción de felicidad, _sonrojado por lo que era.. según él.. vergüenza ajena._ -¿QUÉ MIRAS? ¿Qué quieres que haga, ah? ¡¿Te felicito por hacer un trabajo bien?!

-Acepto sus felicitaciones mi jefecito… -Dijo con una voz dulce, suspirando aliviado mientras su jefe lo miraba estupefacto, el otro continuó..- ..¡Oh! Lleva un lindo reloj en la muñeca por cierto, un Rolex muy lindo. ¿Mañana grabamos, verdad? ¿Le parece si lo hacemos? Yo con gusto hago lo que me pida.

 _Pero qué audacia… El ATREVIMIENTO, Lucifer. Se atrevía a hablarle a su líder de esa forma como si hubiese recibido una felicitación verdadera, incluso halagando su gusto por los relojes ¿y para COLMO quería conversarle… y complacerlo? ¡¿AÚN MÁS?!._

-¡YA LARGO! -Gritó el demonio parándose de su asiento mientras sus ojos y espalda prendían en fuego, lo que hizo a Flug gritar agudamente.

-¡-S-S-SI MI JEFECITO! - Dejó sus cosas y se fue corriendo del cuarto, volvió su cabeza para gritarle "¡Buenas noches!" con una voz contenta y suave para después seguir hasta llegar a salvo a su laboratorio. Aquello hizo que su jefe gruña cual perro enfurecido, pero se calmó rápidamente para meditar lo que había pasado esa noche.

 _Qué buenas noches ni qué nada._

Todo era todo tan anormal esa noche, primero Flug hacía un buen trabajo, _¿y ahora resulta que el señor Black Hat le perdonó la vida? Pero qué vergüenza. Un supervillano no puede enorgullecerse de otro villano, Black Hat, solo estás en este mundo para burlarte de otros villanos, robar sus almas y venderlas al mercado como baratijas inservibles._

Enfurecido un poco aún, Black Hat miró la caja que había dejado su acompañante. Y no dudó por un segundo en levantarla con sus propias manos.

La observó de cerca, sintió su aroma y al instante relajó su tensión. Olía como su científico, con una pizca a roble. _Nada mal._ Quitó uno de sus guantes para recorrer la parte de adentro del mecanismo con cuidado y admirar el esfuerzo que evidenciaba este.


	5. Descanso

Flug entró a su habitación ubicada en un pasaje de su laboratorio, era una recámara pequeña con iluminación de luces de navidad. En una cómoda yacían todas sus figuras de colección de aviones, carros y figuras de monstruos de diversos rubros de ficción, en las paredes posters de aviones clásicos estilo Art Deco y vanguardistas datadas de la primera guerra mundial. En el piso algunos VHS, discos de vinilo y libros apilados.

Pero frente a todo, oh, se encontraba el momento más preciado de su día y su más valiosa posesión.. su cama con print de vía láctea estaba esperando listo a que se hunda en los brazos de Morfeo.- Te extrañé mucho ¿sabes? - Suspiró, quitándose su bolsa de papel y googles para luego tirarlas a un costado, lo mismo hizo con sus zapatillas y demás prendas hasta llegar a su binder. Se sentó en su cama y suspiró de alivio mientras se lo quitaba y sentía la comodidad de por fin tener su cuerpo libre para dormir.

Al recostarse y tapar su desnudo cuerpo con sus sabanas se sintió con una alegría y paz insuperables, recordó aquellos momentos que acaba de pasar con su jefe y lo feliz que se sentía de haber hecho tan buen trabajo, no esperaba que su invento sea todo un exit- _espera…_

-¡Maldición! -Se paró de golpe y se puso sus prendas de pijama para cubrirse, desafortunadamente tenía que ponerse su binder de nuevo si se iba a dirigir a la oficina de blackhat y traer su invento de vuelta antes de que el demonio invada su privacidad para devolverlo por su cuenta.

Regresando a Black Hat, este tampoco la estaba pasando tan cómodamente, ya había tomado la caja musical y se la quedó observando con detenimiento desde hace buen rato. Estaba apoyado encima del ventanal para escuchar la lluvia, la cual ahora se encontraba más dócil.

El demonio estaba sonriendo casi de manera tierna, se sentía intrigado de lo que podía pasar el día de mañana si alguien se enteraba de que Black Hat Org. estaba mandando productos a una tienda para héroes con la intención de destrozarlos. Le emocionaba mucho pensar en todas las maldades que podía hacer su subordi- no..él no.. la caja. La caja era la razón de su felicidad. Maldita caja y sus malvadas intenciones que le encantaban tanto.

-¿Black Hat? -Esta vez el muchacho de rostro encubierto no tocó la puerta, lo cual hizo que el jefe de la mansión se voltee cual gato erizado y chille.

-¡¿NO NECESITAS DORM-?!

-¡Si mi jefecito! Ahora voy, yo solo volvía por la caja...ya sabe, para..- Flug le interrumpió, se encogió de hombros esperando que el mayor le haga caso.- ...Pues echarle una manita y pulirlo.

-Bien.- Chasqueó sus dedos y se convirtió en sombra para transportarse de un lado de la habitación a donde se encontraba Flug, haciendo que el muchacho brinque al sentir a su jefe aparecer tan cerca suyo así de rápido. Black Hat le entregó su caja y lo miró penetrantemente. -Ahora sí LARGO, y quiero verte trabajar así de bien mañana, eres un humano tan debilucho que si te dejo sin dormir te puedes desmayar del cansancio en cualquier momento.

Tomó la caja con ambas manos sin sacar su mirada del demonio. " _Así de bien"_ , aquellas palabras de aprobación se repitieron un par de veces más en los oídos del menor, se sentía inmensamente contento de por fin haber complacido a su señor y recibir genuinas palabras de aprobación, sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad y sonrió ocultamente, y aunque no se veía se notaba su felicidad a leguas.

-¡AGH! ¿Tan feliz estas de no haber sido castigado? -Dijo el ensombrerado con una mueca totalmente asqueada y volteó para no mirar su cara de nerd, bobo, _adorab-_ ADEFESIO.- ¡VETE!

-¡AY SI-mi jefecito, yo feliz! -Gimió tan melosamente que el demonio tuvo que contener sus ganas de vomitar, o por lo menos así lo sentía, su cuerpo revuelto de sensaciones raras en el estómago.

El fanfarrón resopló mientras el joven se retiraba, cruzó de brazos y desde la puerta lo observó irse hasta que recordó algo más.

-Flug, espera. -Black Hat sobó sus ojos y maldijo el mismísimo día que había contratado a ese humano.

-¿Dígame? -Se volteó a verlo con emoción, su jefe suspiró antes de hablar.

-Grabamos mañana por la mañana, a las 10am.

-¡Será un gusto! ¿y de qué hablamos? - _Maldito parlanchín, solo di que sí y ve a tu cuarto._

-De tu experimento, tremendo imbecil, te salió bien por lo que veo así que no necesitarás modificarlo. Ten preparado lo que hablarás mañana o lo que sea.- Black Hat se sobó la cara de tanto cansancio y falta de paciencia con el joven, pero no podía negar que estaba muy orgulloso de él. Maldita sea, de verdad era difícil mostrar agradecimiento.- YA LISTO, ahora si, LARGO.

-Gracias jefecito de mi vida. - Flug suspiró y se fue campante, más feliz de la vida misma.

 _¿Que_

 _MIERDA_

 _Le pasa a este primate?_


	6. Despedida

Flug se sentía en la cima del mundo, se tiró de espalda a su cama y suspiró, estirando sus brazos y piernas con un fuerte bostezo. Retiró sus prendas y bolsa de papel que lo cubrían, cantó en murmullos mientras pensaba en lo extrañamente agradable que era ser alagado por su jefe.

No era posible, por fin había cometido su ansioso objetivo de años, hacer que el demonio se enorgulleciera y viera su gran potencial, lo llenaba de tanta dicha y emoción...era un sentimiento de admiración y orgullo muy extraño, casi parecía _cariño._ Aunque dudaba mucho que se pudiese llegar a querer a un personaje tan despiadado y anteriormente muy malagradecido, vanidoso.. _. pero como no ser vanidoso con esos poderes, sentido de elegancia y moda, y claro también.. su muy elegante figura._

 _Oh no… nononono._ El científico miró sus manos y tocó sus escamosas mejillas sonrojadas, de la nada noto que estaba respirando un poco agitado, su rostro estaba caliente de la vergüenza y en su pecho revoloteaban sensaciones muy.. no era posible, ¿no? apreciar a una criatura así, ¿verdad? Se rió nerviosamente de sí mismo. No era como si no le hubiesen pasado estas cosas anteriormente, admirar mucho a Black Hat e imaginarse lo lindo que sería que lo aprecie más, ser la mejor mano derecha que nunca haya tenido, ser parte de sus planes más recónditos de la maldad, y, de pronto luego volver a la realidad de que aquel ser maligno nunca podría ser ni su amigo, y ni pensar en encontrar sentimientos más allá. Flug tampoco se sentía "enamorado", solo muy fascinado del otro y tal vez con un pequeñín sentimiento de infatuación.. Platónico claro, mas no podía sentirlo mucho aún.

No elaboró más en sus pensamientos ya que sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta al día siguiente, posiblemente ser arrojado a la calle o golpeado en la cabeza con el bastón del engreído si no editaba bien su video de orientación. Asi que se inclinó al piso y tomó uno de sus libros favoritos para sumergirse en un mundo recóndito antes de dormir: "La sombra sobre innsmouth". Era un libro muy muy viejo de tapa de cuero y color negro. Abrió una página al azar del segundo capítulo y muy rápido desalojó todo pensamiento ocurrido aquella noche, pronto cayó en los brazos de morfeo.

Black Hat por el otro lado, caminaba a su recamara con pasos que echaban pequeñas llamas a todo lo que pisaba, como si las plantas de sus zapatos fueran planchas sobrecalentadas. Quemaba todo lo que pisaba mientras gruñía fuertemente.

 _Imbécil subordinado...como te quiero tomar de los brazos y-eres tan desgraciadamente inteligente...deseo tanto sostenerte fuerte y mandarte al mismísimo pasaje del-. Puta madre, eres tan listo...Lucifer..._ no es posible valorar a un empleado tanto que quieras echarle cumplidos y verlo feliz todo el jodido día, ¿como se tornó todo tan cómodo entre ellos dos?¿de dónde venían esos ruidos de.. latidos fuertes? Eso e- _oh, iba a vomitar._

El ser del mal corrió hacia su baño, abrió la puerta de un manazo y se dirigió aliviado a descargar sus tripas de monstruo, almas de héroes devorados por él, directas a su inodoro de oro. Ya estaba, ahora SÍ podía deshacerse de de esos asquerosos e ilógicos pensamientos, se sentía mucho mejor.


	7. Mañanas

Esa mañana, Flug despertó con el libro que había leído en brazos y en ese momento se sentía mucho más descansado y calmado, los pensamientos a los que él identificaba como infatuación amistosa había pasado y solo tenía ganas de desayunar junto a su retoño animal: 505. Su oso genéticamente alterado siempre hacía muy buenos desayunos y lo ayudaba a despejar su mente de cualquier angustia usando sus poderosos abrazos de oso y suaves gruñidos que más parecían las de un cachorro bostezando.

Tomó su libro, su experimento y demás implementos para la grabación del día y las metió en su mensajero de cuero, luego procedió a cambiarse y retirarse con sus cosas.

Black Hat por otro lado despertó más cansado que nunca, esa noche se fue a la cama apenas desvistiendose un poco, con su sombrero aun bien puesto por supuesto, y arrojándose de cara a su almohada. Aunque fuese un ser inmortal su cuerpo le pedía más reposo, pero sabía bien que había programado la grabación del día para las 10am. ¿Por qué lo programó a esa hora? Oh, claro, para cambiar de tema de una vez y no volver a mencionar la competencia que el humano había mostrado el día de ayer. Se frotó los ojos y cogió su reloj de muñeca para verlo de nuevo. Ah, sí.. el reloj que Flug observó anoche y al que le echó un cumplido. _Que asco._ Se lo puso solo porque sí, viendo que eran un poco más de las 7am, y en su cabeza empezó a planear una forma de zafarse de tener que conversar con el doctor.

El ente se paró y caminó por su habitación hasta llegar a su espejo de piso, acomodó su sombrero que en ese momento se encontraba inclinado para un lado, luego chasqueó sus dedos y sus prendas anteriormente revueltas, arrugadas e incompletas ahora estaban impecables y planchadas, en perfecta armonía con su figura. Sonrió vanidosamente a la figura que se encontraba en frente y giró para ambos lados, admirando su figura y su atuendo. Se sentía tan bien ser él, no solo era un villano eterno, poderoso, despiadado, también era sumamente guapo. Para nada se comparaba con sus subordinados o con ningún otro villano, si tomaban una foto de todos en la mansión era más que obvio quien iba a ser el que resaltaba de lo atractivo que era. No dudó dos veces en pensar en Flu- _¡¿FLUG?! MALDICIÓN._

Black Hat gritó como si quisiera ensordecer a alguien, y en eso Demencia y 505 despertaron de su suave sueño también en gritos. Flug salió disparado de donde se encontraba y corrió a socorrer a su oso en la habitación que se encontraba justo a la salida de su laboratorio.

-¡Chimuelito! ¿Qué pasó? -El médico había entrado ya con su mensajero y prendas bien puestas, era un cuarto pequeño en el que se encontraba el oso, se agachó y acarició la cabeza y el estómago de este. Aquel animal poseía un pelaje esponjoso y de color turquesa con un tono más claro de azul en el estómago, una flor amarilla brotaba de su suave cabeza. Ronroneó, se encontraba revuelto en su cama de cachorro. -Ya está, no pasa nada chiquito ¿quieres desayunar?. - Su animal asintió y en seguida se retiraron del sitio y se dirigieron al ascensor que daba para la cocina.

-¡AMORCITO! - Era la voz de la niña-ehm, señorita Demencia. Ella se sacudió de la cama y dió un salto hacia su ventana, abriendola con un fuerte golpe. Los pocos transeúntes mañaneros podían apreciar la resaltante pijama color limón que cubría todo su cuerpo para el frio. Flug pudo escuchar desde lejos su agudísima voz cantar _Las mañanitas_ , según ella "como una princesa en su castillo" a los pajarillos y ardillas que rodeaban la casa, estos siendo electrocutados por el sistema de seguridad instalado en toda la mansión. Con esto ella saludaba el día, una sonrisa envidiable para cualquiera adoraba su claro rostro y sus luminosos ojos verde y negro, siempre se le veía tan feliz de vivir en una mansión donde se encontraba el hombre más despiadado, más guapo, más extravagantemente diabólico y-

-¡DEMENCIA CALLATE! ¡FLUG, REPORTATE! - Flug no logró escuchar aquel llamado, pero la joven sí, y suspiró amorosamente al escuchar aquellos gritos de su cariño inalcanzable. Demencia se rascó su larga y suelta cabellera rojiza, se puso sus pantuflas de osito y bata roja encima de su pijama, y para culminar: sus fieles guantes color rojo y negro.

Salió de las ventanas de su cuarto para reptar en las paredes de afuera de la mansión... directo a la ventana de Black Hat. Por desgracia de todos en la casa, los guantes que usaba Demencia eran de goma y se podía trepar en cualquier lugar con facilidad, el inventor también había arreglado el dispositivo de seguridad de la mansión para que no hiciesen trizas a la pobre.

-A ti no te llamé. -Dijo la voz ronca y cansada de Black Hat mirando a su ventana, el rostro de la que parecía una adolescente combinada con lagartija en época reproductiva estaba presionada en la ventana con la lengua afuera y el cabello totalmente suelto y revuelto, aunque ella casi cumplía los 21 años Black Hat se cuestionaba mucho en mandarla a una guardería en vez de tenerla como espía de héroes entre otras misiones que solo una dama, _una muy loca_ , podría realizar.

-¡Te ADORO! -Chilló la muchacha y siguió trepando hasta llegar a la ventana de la cocina, visualizando en interior en búsqueda de sus dos "roomates". Esperó un rato y vió a Flug entrar a la cocina, esto haciéndola soltar un fuerte grito para asustarlo, lo cual funcionó.

-...DEM-Demencia..¡rayos! - El doctor rápidamente bajó la guardia al ver que solo era ella la que gritaba, ella rió de oreja a oreja al verlo y tocó la ventana para que le abriesen, a lo que Flug respondió con una risa incrédula.- No te abro ni aunque estuviera loco de remate como tú. - Este colgó su maleta en la silla a un asiento lejos de Black Hat y se sentó allí como de costumbre, su oso en cambio rezongó y fue rápidamente a abrir la ventana y tomar a la princesa en brazos para luego sentarla en el asiento ubicado justo a la otra esquina de la mesa, donde el jefe del lugar le había ordenado a sentarse. A ella le parecía perfecto ese sitio ya que podía ver de frente a su "amor".

-¿Arrooow?- El oso preguntó observando al doctor, y este le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. En seguida el azulado animal se dispuso a buscar los ingredientes para preparar los panqueques con miel que tanto les gustaba a hermosa pero muy peculiar familia.

Demencia miró con una mueca al joven sentado en la mesa. -¿Qué es lo que tienes en la maleta, nerd? -Flug frunció el ceño y la observó con ojos entrecerrados. -Es para el corto, Demencia.

-¡¿Y yo?! Black nunca me dijo que íbamos a grabar, y se supone que lo hagamos juntitos él y yo. - Flug solo la escuchó y rodó sus ojos en señal de desaprobación.


	8. Conociendote

Black Hat estaba totalmente sumergido en sus vanidosos pensamientos que ni se había acordado de que había llamado a Flug, llevaba minutos mirando si su rostro y sus dientes se veían lo suficientemente amenazantes hasta que recordó la razón de su anterior llamado: sentía una cosa que él identificaba un tanto parecido a.. ¿celos?. Tal vez celos, por la inteligencia y físico del muchacho.

-Ah, sí. AHORA SÍ.- El demonio se sacudió el traje imponentemente y con las manos en puño se aclaró la garganta para luego gritar a los 4 vientos el nombre del doctor, con la voz más siniestra, resonante y gruesa que pudo articular en ese momento. La mansión entera retumbó con el grito y Flug desesperadamente tomó su mensajero y corrió al pasaje que conducía la cocina con la habitación del jerarca, con las manos temblorosas caminó hasta él.

-¿S-s..s-si-s-s-señor..? - Flug aclaró su voz con un pequeño tocido, se encogió de hombros y tembló aún más al ver a su amo girar la cabeza y cuerpo asemejándose a un buho..o aún más parecido a aquella escena de El Exorcista, con espuma verde en la boca y todo, y juzgando por su expresión se veía que estaba apunto de lanzarle un grito.

-AHH-digo-¡ay! q-q-que ..b-bien que se ve esta mañana, mi jefecito. - El muchacho gimió y escondió su rostro con la maleta que llevaba, Black Hat sonrió por aquella placentera reacción de miedo.

-¡Pero claro que si! Ahora acércate, inservible. - Convocó a uno de sus tentáculos de monstruo y tomó fuerte del frágil cuerpo del menor, solo para pararlo justo a un pie de su espejo. Flug seguía con el rostro protegido y temblando, aunque esta vez se había sorprendido de haber sido alzado tan fácilmente por el demonio. Black Hat se paró justo al costado de su acompañante y miró el reflejo de ambos en el espejo.

-Quítate esa cosa y deja de temblar, ¿quieres? - Black Hat gruñó y el doctor descubrió su rostro, cerrando fuerte los ojos y tratando de contener las ganas de rogar por su vida. - Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo. -Flug tragó saliva y abrió un ojo solo un poco, la imagen de su jefe estaba borrosa por la poca visión que estaba llegando a entrar por sus ojos, se encontraba a centímetros de él y juraba nunca antes haberse sentido tan nervioso. - ¡LOS DOS OJOS! - El científico de golpe abrió ambos ojos y lo miró atentamente, su respiración estaba muy agitada y su jefe lo notó, al demonio no le pareció nada fuera de lo común pero era la primera vez que lo miraba tan de cerca, levantó una ceja y volteó su mirada al espejo de nuevo. Flug se puso la mano al pecho del alivio de no haber sido amenazado de muerte, pero su respiración seguía agitada.

-Flug, mira esto. - Black Hat prosiguió con una voz mucho más suave y controlada.- Acaso…. ¿hay alguna criatura más hermosa que yo?.- ... _¿Ah?._

-Por supuesto que no señor, claro que no. -El doctor dijo como si de un guión ensayado fuesen sus palabras, el demonio lo notó y echó un gruñido, lo que hizo que el doctor casi caiga al piso pero rápido fue sostenido por los tentáculos del monstruo. - DIJE, ¡¿HAY ALGUNA CRIATURA MÁS HERMOSA **QUE YO!?** SABES QUE PUEDO DETECTAR CUANDO TE CUESTIONAS.

 _Maldita sea, Flug, pero claro que te olvidaste de ese pequeño detalle._

El joven aspiró aire muy profundamente y miró a los ojos de su jefe determinantemente. -¡ES QUE- S-SEÑOR! ¡HAY MH-AH-...TRILLONES DE ESPECIES EN EL MULTIVERSO! - Flug trato de alzar la voz lo más posible, y fue respondido por un jadeo estupefacto.

-Pero como….te atreves a… cuestionar mi propia belleza. - Black Hat tiró al científico al suelo, nunca antes había sentido su ego tan lastimado, pero no podía negar que su desgraciado subordinado tenía mucha razón en lo que decía, habían centenares de especies en ese cochino universo y Flug solo era una de las muchas variedades de ser humano que habían. Hasta podía decirse que nunca había visto a alguien igual a él, que sea tan listo, atrevido y ocultara su bolsa de papel. O tal vez ignoraba que todos los humanos eran únicos igual que él. El doctor sintió su alma por poco salir de su cuerpo y desmayarse en una hasta que sintió las garras de su jefe sujetar con fuerza su camiseta. - Mira, incompetente, me vas a explicar ahora a qué especies te refieres.

Flug vio a Black Hat a los ojos, solo se encontraban a centímetros de distancia de nuevo y no pudo contener una sensación de empatía hacia él al analizar sus palabras de nuevo, casi lo miraba con un afecto amistoso, una conexión de emociones cálidas que aún no podía identificar del todo. Exactamente las mismas sensaciones las tuvo su contrario, y de repente ambos parpadearon y notaron el silencio incómodo que se había formado, un silencio que fue cortado por el más listo de los dos.- Uhm… yo solo-p-puedo nombrar a algunas especies, que se comparen a usted. Pero quiero que sepa que usted es único, compararse con otros nunca lleva a nada bueno.. se lo aseguro por experiencia propia.

Flug casi susurró al tenerlo tan de cerca y Black Hat sintió su rostro calidecer, literalmente. Con miedo por aquella reacción, lo soltó al piso otra vez emitiendo un quejido entre ambos, la maleta del doctor se abrió haciendo caer su contenido. El demonio se cruzó de brazos mientras con enojo veía al chico tirado y luego a las cosas que botó la maleta, el doctor frotó su cabeza y se sentó en el piso aun procesando la rara interacción que estaban teniendo. Black Hat no tardó en recordar la escena de ayer al ver el invento, el esquema y..un curioso libro que no dudó en levantar primero.- ¿Lovecraft? -Susurró para sí mismo el demonio, notó por el título que era una de sus obras favoritas y rápidamente fue a su gigantesco librero en una de las paredes de su habitación para cerciorarse si el doctor no había tomado el libro de ese lugar. Flug se levantó un poco nervioso ante aquel suceso pero no dijo nada, solo observaba con atención los movimientos de la elegante criatura que tenía al frente.

Aquel libro era una de las primeras ediciones de La sombra sobre Innsmouth datado en 1931, de cuero negro y tapa dura pero sin la característica sobrecubierta ilustrada. Black Hat agitó sus manos por su librero semi-polvoriento y con una delicadeza que Flug nunca había visto, el ente deslizó su propia copia del libro entre sus manos, aún con sobrecubierta, y le sonrió dulcemente.

Los párpados de la criatura de piel color ceniza se tornaron dóciles y un suspiro escapó sus labios al comparar ambas copias del mismo libro, aquellos gestos parecían ser contagiosos puesto que el otro muchacho en su sitio hizo lo mismo pero con un suspiro casi inaudible, aquel demonio mostraba una ternura peculiar en ese estado.


	9. Sensaciones

-Interesante, doctor. -Dijo con una voz extrañamente tranquila y baja, al doctor no dejaba de sorprenderle aquellas reacciones fuera de lo común del demonio, pareciera que algún hoyo en su oscura alma se había llenado. Pero las cosas pronto empezaron a volver a la realidad.

-¿Quién te lo entregó? - Black Hat interrogó y frunció el ceño con aquellos ojos desafiantes y entrecerrados típicos de él.

Flug rió nerviosamente ante la pregunta de su contraparte, acariciando su nuca y desviando su vista. - No me la han entregado, yo la robé. Fue hace muchos años cuando trabajaba como agente doble en Alemania, también era un criminal de medio tiempo. La verdad es que más que robarlos estaba salvando a esos libros y demás artículos de ser quemados, pero en fin.

-Vaya vaya.. - Una voz un tanto burlona respondió.- En tu curriculum no decía nada de haber sido El Fantasma Del Museo, uno de los villanos más...enigmáticos…ágiles...ni capturado ni reconocido, muchos decían ser una leyenda o una conspiración colectiva, y resulta que eras tú todo este tiempo. Lastima que ahora solo eres mi subordinado. - Flug se sonrojó ante ser llamado de esa forma, por vergüenza de que su jefe recordase su CV, y porque hace mucho no había escuchado su apodo de súper-villano, _además de sus cumplidos, oh esos lindos adjetivos que usaba que sin querer se referían a él, pero claro ahora con gusto era SU subordinado..._ su estómago revoloteaba y de nuevo se sentía en la cima del mundo al ser reconocido de tal forma por nada más que _el ser más poderoso que conocía, el que admiraba inmensamente.. oh no_.

El ex-ladrón se frotó los ojos incrédulo y en su mente se dio unas palmadas para volver a la realidad, a su vez sintió miedo a que el otro siguiese preguntando o desconfíe de él por haber ocultado una gran parte de su identidad, aunque siendo sinceros, él era un experto en el rubro de misterio e identidades ocultas y Black Hat ya lo sabía. Su jefe prosiguió. -Si que te llevaste una grandísima suma de dinero con todos esos robos.

El otro villano se sonrojó aún más y mirando a su jefe rió con dulzura y alegría, lo cual no dudó en ser notado pero esta vez no criticado. -Dinero no, solo quería algunas cosas para mi colección, por el amor al arte y a la literatura en especial.

-Muy entendible, todo villano tiene un propósito de serlo sin importar cuán ridículo le parezca a otros. Y un crimen perfecto solo se culmina con mucha pasión. -Black Hat destacó sus últimas palabras levitando el libro del menor, un puño que se habría en filosas garras en el aire mientras su otra mano dejaba su propio libro en su sitio, se relajó una vez más y tomó con ambas manos el libro perteneciente al muchacho y delicadamente acarició el lomo de cuero de aquel, se dirigió con suaves pasos de vuelta a Flug. El demonio todavía tenía algo que decirle pero el otro le ganó la palabra, nerviosamente tomando sus cosas del piso y acomodandolas en el hombro para luego pararse erguidamente, Flug tenía miedo a ser regañado o interrogado sin escapatoria y claro que estaba contento pero ya conocía a su jefe así que no esperaba que le dure la calma por mucho rato.- ..Y uhm, y bien, ¿desayunamos?

-Solo un momento. -De pronto el de sombrero negro lo cogió del brazo fuertemente.- No terminamos de hablar.

Flug soltó un quejido diminuto y con obediencia avanzó, las manos del otro eran fuertes y firmes y eso no era que lo molestase mucho, más bien le impresionaba y dudaba mucho que supiera cómo tomar a alguien con delicadeza. Luego recordó algo interesante.

No había forma de que aquella criatura tomara con tal delicadeza un libro si es que no supiese lo que significaba saber controlar su fuerza.

-Flug, dijiste que mi apariencia es comparable con algunas... especies. - De nuevo esa mirada penetrante lo ojeaba de pies a cabeza, ambos secretamente envidiaban la belleza del otro, tal vez no era envidia, tal vez ni era admiración, simplemente se miraban y sabían que sus pensamientos estaban fijos el uno del otro pero sin decir ni una sola palabra acerca de ello. Black Hat soltó al curioso hombre y rascó su rostro grisáceo con sus manos en una sutil señal de incomodidad. -Quiero que elabores.


	10. -

Espero no sea molestia, pero estoy mudando el fic a AO3 (link abajo) ya que es lento subir por aquí, siganme y comenten si vienen desde este enlace y muchas gracias a los seguidores. Tambien olvidé subirlos por este medio ya que no tengo muchos lectores, asi que disculpen. Cap 10 a 19 subidos.

Y continuando.

Cap 10:

/works/14993927/chapters/34825952


End file.
